skylanders_lost_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Lost Islands Wikia/Manual of Style
Note! There isn't a template for incomplete/stub articles, but there might be one added soon. Skylander page This is what a complete Skylander page should contain. An example of a complete page is Gourmet Gusto. * An introduction that is around one to three lines long ** The Skylander's name should be bold * A CharacterInfobox template with the following information ** Species *** Add (Bird) after the species if the Skylander can be used in the bird house, even if the Skylander isn't a bird. ** Gender '''- Male or Female ** '''Price - Usually, Cores cost 200 Gems, variants of Cores cost 250 Gems, other types cost 300 Gems and Alter Egos cost 1500 Gems. Spyro is an exception because he is available for free. ** Element - The character's element ** Type - This should include both the Skylander type (Core, Giant, SWAP Force, Trap Master or Mini) and the variant type (Legendary, Special, Alter Ego) * The backstory of the Skylander as seen in Skylanders: Lost Islands * A full list of the Skylander's missions, with each mission looking like the "Name of the Mission" section seen later * Trivia, if you know any * A See also section, which includes other versions of the character or the character's house if the character has one. * A Skylanders template, with the filled information being the character's element * The following categories '''(in any order): ** The '''Skylanders category ** A category with the Skylander's variant type (leave empty if the Skylander is not a variant) *** Alter Egos, if the Skylander is an Alter Ego. Only Skylanders: Lost Islands exclusive variants are called Alter Egos. *** The name before the Skylander's name (such as Legendary or Nitro) if there are two or more Skylanders who have the same variant type. *** If the character is a Dark variant, add it in the category Dark (special) because the category Dark is used for Dark element Skylanders. ***If the Skylanders is a variant and doesn't fit in any of the previous examples, add it in the category Special. *** Don't add a variant category if the Skylander is not a variant. ** A category with the Skylander's type *** Giants, if the Skylander is a Giant (and is able to open Gold Chests) *** SWAP Force, if the Skylander is a SWAP Force Skylander (and is able to defeat Evilized Sugarbats) *** Trap Masters, if the Skylander is a Trap Master (and is able to clear Traptanium in order to make Traps) *** Minis, if the Skylander is a Mini version of another Skylander (and is able to destroy Chompy Pods) *** Cores should not be added in a Cores category ** A category with the Skylander's element ** A category with the Skylander's gender ** The Dragons category if the Skylander can be used in the Dragon's Lair ** The Birds category if the Skylander can be used in the Bird House Name of the Mission "Quote when first getting the mission" Mission: Listed above the objectives in-game when having a mission Objectives: * List all of the objectives like this. There are 1-3 objectives. * Objectives should be written in the same way as they are in the game. If it contains a mistake (such as Moss Stash being called Lunara), note it * If you have to do a certain amount of things, list the number after the objective like this. (Number) Goal Reward: A certain amount of Gems, a certain amount of Hero Points & sometimes even Gold Villains This is what a complete Villain page should contain. * An introduction that is around one to three lines long ** The Skylander's name should be bold * A VillainInfobox template with the following information ** Element - The character's element ** Special ability '- As seen in ''Skylanders: Lost Islands ** '''Cost - One trap of the character's element and the amount of energy needed to trap them ** Type - This should include both the Skylander type (Core, Giant, SWAP Force, Trap Master or Mini) and the variant type (Legendary, Special, Alter Ego) * In-game description - the exactly same text as seen in the game, which consists of the Villain Vault description and the backstory used for every villain * Trivia, if you know any * The Villains template with the villain's element as an information * The following categories '''(in any order): ** The '''Villains category ** A category with the villain's element ** A category with the villain's gender Note: Only villains who appear in Skylanders: Lost Islands should have pages. And Nightshade should be called Night Shade as that's the way his name is spelled in Skylanders: Lost Islands. Category:Browse